


Warner Edwards (formerly untitled)

by winvhesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Challenge fic, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Post-Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters
Summary: A challenge fic for a writer's birthday on tumblr. The Reader has had a few too many to drink. There are no longer any monsters so Dean Winchester comes to face the fact that he has feelings.





	

You and Dean WInchester, debounair suave, lady’s man, former monster hunter, had been friends for years. He made the usual cheesy moves on you at a bar one night, but you weren’t having any of the flirtations, thus began your lifelong friendship. This meant that you both could try all you wanted to get rid of each other, but you woulndn’t even dare mess with the perfect friendship.

Even though the monsters of the world no longer exsisted, the Winchester brothers still decided to coexist in the bunker. It had plenty of rooms, so when Sam decided to settle down with Eileen they didn’t have to move far away or out of the bunker at all. Since the youngest Winchester had an equal counterpart forever, they had taken the left wing of the bunker. Which meant that you and Dean had to share the right wing.

This wasn’t really a problem when you were friends as you had gotten used to all of the different people coming in and out of Dean’s room right next to yours. This had since become a problem considering you had developed feelings over the course of your friendship. When Dean had company, this was usually you’re time to drink alone, so you had your favorite Warner Edwards gin all to yourself instead of having to share.

What you didn’t know, as you poured yourself a glass of the clear alcohol in the dinning room, was that Dean had stopped having his usual company over a few months ago. What you were hearing was usually some kind of movie, but nonetheless it stil made you think he had company over.

By this time, you had had your fair share of the classic flavored gin. This meant that you had slurred quiet a few of your words when Sam or he and Eileen would pass by you. Dean had since come out of his room to grab a snack when he saw you.

He had walked over to where you were sitting and drinking. Dean had sparked up a conversion with you when he realized that you had two too many drinks. He started laughing, you just looked at him like he had four heads. “Wow, Y/N, even though you’re slurring your words like crazy, you’re still cute.


End file.
